Get Connected, for FREE!
by Brown-EyesxGold-Eyes
Summary: A one-shot with all the Cullen kids in the fifth grade. All of the things that happen in here, all happend to me. Trust me, it is funny!


This is just a one shot that i thought of. It was my first day at 6th grade today, and so far I'm really enjoying it! Anyway, just read the story, okay?

Bella and Alice 9 1/2

Edward 10

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie 11

All in 5th grade

Get Connected, for FREE!  
Bella's POV

It was the first day of middle school, and I was going into the fifth grade. The only good thing about this was that all of my friends were in the same class as me.

Alice and Edward are brother and sisters, just like Rosalie and Jasper. Mr. and Mrs. Masen were neighboors to my house, and so was Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper lived 3 houses down on the left, but we were all very close.

As I walked outside, into the cold September morning, I couldn't help but shiver and pull my hoodie over my more.

"Cold?" I heard a velvety voice behind me, only to see an Edward with no jacket on, which was now on his sister.

"How are you not?" Why would boys never get cold? They always offer girls there sweatshirts or jackets...I will never understand boys...!

"I asked mom and dad if he was hot blooded..." Alice said as her teeth chattered. It was getting pretty cold out.

"Edward?" He already knew what I was going to ask form. In the third grade, Edward had always worn a soft and warm sweatshirt. It was tan, but it was very big, even for him. Everytime that I would get so cold, that my lips were turning blue, he would always give me the sweatshirt.

"I think it's time. Your lips are turning blue." Were they? Well, that wouldn't look very attractive. Gotta look my best infront of Edw-wait, what?

Edward was my best guy friend. I mean, sure, we would always be around eachother, and always were partnered up together. Plus, I've kinda always thinked that Edward was some sort of...sortofaGreekGodthatfellfromtheheavens....but I could never tell him that.

I always thought of Edward and I as more then friends, but not in real life. Only in my mind.

Edward would never like a plain, girl like me.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked, holding my shoulders, and shortening down a little ways to be directly in front of him. His breathe was intoxicating, you could just never get enough of it.

"Bella?" Alice chirped again from the side.

"Huh!?" I said, coming out of my little daydream.

"You looked kinda dazed there, you okay?" Emmett said. Where he came from, his mother of course, but how? Okay, anything that I said sounded awkward to me. Okay, when did he get to the bus stop? Sound good? Sounds good to me!

"Yeah, just thinking of how we were all in the same classes for 5 years..."I lied. I wan't the best liar, but the seemed to be okay with that. Alice had always said that I shouldl go out with Edward, but I just laughed, and said that he shouldn't go out with me.

Before Emmett or anyone else could say anything else, the bus came. Rosalie and Jasper came running down the street just before Alice go on after Edward, then me.

As we were at the ninth bus stop, the bus driver got really mad at two seventh graders, so we all had to be quiet for 5 minutes, which I was thankful for. Five minutes was long enough without having to talk with anyone. I couldactually think for a moment.

Would Edward ever go out with a girl like me? There were so many better looking girls out there, so why would he ever pick me? That Tanya Denali girl seems to like him, but he doesn't look interested. The last time we saw her, she had to come over to the Masen family, because her father and mother were working until late, so she had to sleep over.

Which, just happend to be the day that was our movie night. Every Saturday night, the gang would always go to eachother's houses, and we would sleep over, watch movies, and just hang out. But once Tanya got there, it was terrible.

I always shudder at the memory of Tanya making me unconcious for about 3 hours straight. She had 'accidently' hit me in the head with a tennis racket. Where she go tthe tennis racket? Don't ask me.

Edward had gotten so mad at her then, that he had actually made her sleep in the bath tub. I thought that it was actually funny, since I awoke a snoring Tanya when I had to useto her directions with out talking.

(A/N, All the things that happen in this story, are from my fifth grade class.)

In this grade, I guess that you switched classes. What was very awkward, was the scedual. Usually, we had none, and we were just in the same classroom. I guess this was a new thing to all of us. Once I had gotten my scedual from Mrs. PoPo, I looked it over about 4 times.

First Period: Math - Rm. 108 Second Period: Gym - Rm.116 'second floor'  
Third Period: ELA - Rm. 102 Lunch Fourth Period: Social Studies - Rm. 104 Fifth Period: Science - 117 'second floor'

I then found out that all of us had the same lunch, and all of us had Gym together. Alice had Social Studies with me, Jasper had Science with me, and both Edward and Emmett had ELA and Math bathroom. She just looked so dang, stupid. It was hilarious.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder, which was Edward who was sitting right next to me. We always sat next to eachother, anywhere we were.

I gave him the questionable look, and then I saw that the bus had stopped at the fornt school. Finally.

We all hopped off the bus, each going of by pairs. We then walk around the corner, and up the 2 little flights of stairs, passing the first gym in the school on the right. Once we were all there, we each entered the classroom.

I guess the teacher was a little shocked, since when Emmett started laughing at the little boy doing the pee pee dance in the corner of the room, she jumped off of her chair, and into the back heating vent. Good thing it was closed.

"Oh! Children, welcome to Acer Middle School, I am your teacher, Mrs. PoPo (I'm sorry! I just had to say it!). Why don't you students find a seat alright?" She looked a little dazed at how well the group of students had listenedEmmett, Edward, and I headed to room 108, while the other three went there seperate ways.

Once we found room 108, it looked like we were early. We then looked at the voard which said choose a seat. The tables only seated 2 people at a table, so me and Edward sat next to each other, and Emmett sat on the other side of Edward at the table next to him.

Before we could start talking, a huge load of students came in, and then the teacher.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Phillips, and I am your math teacher. May you all please take off your pants?" He mumbled, but it was some what very !?

I covered my mouth with me hand, Edward's jaw just dropped, and Emmett had a huge grin on his face. He then got out of his seat, which everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"I picked a good day to wear my spiderman boxers!"

Please don't tell me he's planning on-Oh My GOD!

Edward sheiled my eyes with his hand, which I was thankful for, but before I could block my ears, I heard thescreeching of Mr. Phillips...

"Young Sir! What are you doing!?"

"You told us to take of our pants, so I did! I get an A+ now, don't I?" Emmett could be so stupid some times. I could feel the teacher walking around the room, pressed a button on the wall, and then a voice came over the speaker.

"Office?" A young female said. Wait, that sounded just like, -

"Yes, this is Mr. Phillips, I need to send one of my students to the guidence councler. I told them to not worry there little pants off, and then Mr. Emmett here," he said after he looked at a peice of paper on his desk. Edward had taken his hands off my face a minute before the office was called, but be rested his arm around my shoulder, trying to hide his laughter into my shoulder.

It was kind of funny if you ask me. Emmett was there, modeling poses in his spiderman boxers, and everyone either had there eyes closed, or they were staring at him like he was the most weirdest person in the school.

Skipping about 20 minutes later.

Emmett finally came back, 2o minutes later. Right now we were all just in groups, just talking while the teacher was talking outside of teh classroom with some other kid.

"Emmett, why did you do that! It's the first day of school!" I yelled at him. Edward just laughed, and looked back at Emmett, who had a smirk on his face.

"Bells, it wasn't my fault, I was only doing the part of what he said..." Emmett tried.

"But he didn't say that. He said something about don't rip your little pants off or something..." I already forgot what he said. Wow.

2 Minutes and 28 seconds later...

Emmett was on the other side of the room, doing something with all of the boys in the class. The teacher was still talking outside, so I was just doddling on my notebook. I then felt a presence in front of me, and looked up. Oh god! It was her!

"Swan..."

"Tanya." I said, looking over at Tanya with wide eyes, he started gagging behind her back, which got me to laugh.

"Wow, you are stupid Swan, you laugh at no reasons..."

"Oh, I could come up with a lot of reasons to laugh...at you!" I started cracking up again. She just growl, which I thought looked ediotic.

"Just stay away from my Edward, got it?" She snarled at me, well...at least tried too. This all got the girls attention. Tanya then spun around on her heels, and walked away to the front of the classroom.

"BELLA!" I heard Emmett scream, which got a chorus of Bella's going around the room.

"Yes, peoples?" I said, trying not to get attention of the whole room staring at me. Edward then came over, picked me up, andplaced me on a desk. He then whispered,

"We have a song for you..."

-Insert song that is the Education for FREE! Song on youtube or something, and then listen to this!-

Emmett then got a ruler, and gave one to Edward, who was looking very cute with his hair even messier then before. Stop it! Bad Bella!

"I'm working for an hourly wage. I went to high school, didn't do great. Still I gotta make more cash, more education is what I'm looking at. When I get a degree, I will make a bigger salary." What kind of song was this?

"So now I got to see, which college is right for me!" Everyone started singing at that part.

Now Edward, "I went on the Internet and found Education Con-nec-tion. I took some free tests to find out my direction. I'm takin' my classes online, gettin' my degree on my on time. Education Connection matched me with the right college for free." Now, I kinda liked this song...

Now the whole group of boys, "GET CONNECTED, FOR FREE (free) with Education Connection. GET CONNECTED, FOR FREE (free) with Education Connection!" Wow, now I was just dieing from laughing so hard.

Edward then came over to me, and kissed me on the forhead, which calmed me down a lot.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Edward, I'd love to. And I loved that song!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That really happend to me in fifth grade! It was so funny, but then all the girls got jealouse of me from all the attention. The video is also on youtube somewhere, but I don't know what it's under, so sorry! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
